


Peaches and Cream

by nutmegofsussex



Category: British Royalty RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmegofsussex/pseuds/nutmegofsussex
Summary: “Can’t sleep?”“Mmhm”“I can take care of that.”





	Peaches and Cream

_Peaches and cream_

_Give that sugar sweet thing_

_Splash it and spread it around_

_Baby let your love rain down_

Meghan obviously, was a person that ensured she slept well. Was she a light sleeper? No, but she surely wasn’t a deep sleeper like her husband. The apocalypse of the world could happen, but he wouldn’t open a single eyeball or stir from his slumber. However, as of this evening she simply was unable to sleep. Thoughts were looming into her head about the event the two of them were supposed to attend tomorrow in the afternoon. Perhaps it was excitement, nervousness or a mixture of both. Whatever it was, she would consistently toss and turn around her side of mattress. Rolling over to see the time displayed on her cellular device it read 3:00 am.

_Fuck_

She was going to feel that exhaustion hit her like a tidal wave tomorrow. Groaning into the pillow, she tried mentally counting sheep towards sixty. That didn’t do the trick, so figured that maybe doing some yoga would help. Rustling out of the bed, she started her stretches. Moving to do some squats, her knees crackled loudly into the dark room.  The human log on the other side of the bed rolled over muttering something into the pillow before continuing his snooze. Stretching her neck to ensure he was truly asleep, she snickered inaudibly. Proceeding with the rest of her stretches she got to at least ten leg lunges. Harry’s right hand reached over to where Meghan was supposed to be and felt an empty space of sheets. Opening his eyes, he turned towards the empty spot and saw his wife attempting to work up a sweat in front of the bed.

He ran his fingers through the thin wisps of his hair, then rubbed his eyes so he could focus properly. After adjusting his eyes to the dim moonlight inside the dark room, he continued observing Meghan for a few minutes more. He just wanted to soak in the arch of back, her beautiful legs, and the way her shirt rode up just a little exposing more of her smooth skin. He bit his lip, being captivated of how her skin glowed in contrast to the moon light.

Humming quietly, he whispered: “Come here.”

Meghan turned around to face her husband, seeing him sitting up in bed. She walked towards him, crawling onto the mattress. He pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her waist. The duchess slithered her arms around his neck, massaging the nape of his neck. Harry’s hands moved under her shirt removing it, then palming the upper side of her back. He rubbed soothing circles into the middle of her back. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“Mmhm” 

“I can take care of that.” 

Harry kissed her neck, rolling them over so he was topping. He moved his lips up her nape, moving towards her jawline. He lightly grazed his lips over her cheek, moving towards her lips. Capturing her lips his hands moved towards her thighs. His fingers traced her thighs while his tongue worked towards entering her mouth. She moaned at the contact letting him work his magic upon her. 3:45am be damned, all she wanted was to be fucked back to sleep. His fingers moved closer to her clitoris. That familiar stroke of his fingers onto her  _lips_ made her quiver. His finger slid into her opening, Harry smirked at her. She was ready. 

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

Meghan looked up her husband, the lust burned through her brown eyes. She pulled his face closer to his. Brushing her lips against his ear, she lightly nibbled at his weak spot. Pulling away she whispered the first sensual thoughts that came to her mind.

_“Baby, you know what I want you to do_

_I want you to take this one peach_

_And put it inside me_

_And taste it so I can cream”_

Harry licked his lips moaning at her eager request. He may not have known the song reference but shit she wanted to cream? How could he say no to that? Just the thought of tasting it, having it cover his cock, hell creaming inside of her made him twitch. He released a deep groan continuing his ministrations.

_Peaches and cream (Oh, like that)_

_Oh, baby give me some (Wow)_

_Peaches and cream (Light my body, baby)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah)_

Meghan ground herself against Harry’s fingers. She felt him insert a third one. His digits worked at the pace in which she was rolling her hips. Every few strokes he would hit her g-spot and angle his hand to ensure that he hit it repeatedly. Her moans increased in tone and volume. She tried to bite her arm but with his free hand available, Harry moved it away.

“Don’t muffle yourself, I want to hear you.”

_I’m in the mood for something sweet and sensual_

_(touch me right there)_

_Sticky love sensational_

_Soul food sexual (feed me baby)_

The duchess’ legs quivered in response to his voice.  _Fuck_  his voice alone was enough to set her off.

“Like that, don’t stop!”

Harry lowered his head between her legs.  Where his thumb was circling her clit, it was quickly replaced with his tongue. His fingers continued working themselves inside of her. His free hand tried to hold her waist in place, but she was  _close_  to her orgasm. Meghan’s moans became breathy, her tone switched from slow breaths to whiny noises when he hit continued to hit the spot. Soon his tongue took up the tasks that his fingers did. His thumb returned to her clit. He lapped at her folds, sucking at the lips. He stroked his fingers over her vulva, he traced over the soft skin, pressing kisses on her thighs then returning to suckle at her clit once more.

_Baby, you know what it is_

_And for real, I’m feeling it (oh)_

_I’m hungry for a great big piece of you (oh)_

_So now you know what to do (yeah, give me some)_

_Give me some_

“Talk to me baby, how did you want me to make you cum again?”

He lifted his soaking hand towards her mouth. Meghan sucked onto his fingers tasting herself . He moaned at the contact. Removing his fingers from her mouth. Harry asked her once again how she wanted him to please her.

_Peaches and cream_

_Give that shuga’ sweet thing_

_Splash it and spread it around_

_Baby let your love rain down_

“I want you to make me cream!”

His tongue lapped at her clit once again. She could feel the sticky substance of his saliva rolling into her folds. He moaned against her lips, licking even deeper than before. It was as if he was malnourished and hadn’t eaten in weeks. Meghan squeezed her eyes shut, the sensations were starting to be overwhelming. She  _needed_  to cum, badly.

“Yes yes yes yes –“His tongue  _wriggled right over the spot_.

“FUCK ! YES YES ! I’M GOING TO CUM!”

_Peaches and cream_

_Give that shuga’ sweet thing_

_Splash it and spread it around_

_Baby let your love rain down_

Within seconds that sticky cream gushed out of her. It dribbled down from Harry’s lips onto his chin. He continued eating away at her, taking in every single drop. The warmth of her orgasm increased the twitching of his cock. Harry gave Meghan’s clit on more tender lick before he lifted his head to lick his lips. He looked her in the eyes, the remnants of her cum still on his face. He wiped it off with the back of his hand, licking it away. Whatever was she going to do with him? She could have  _creamed all over again_ fromher husband just looking at her. She motioned for him to come to her. Once their lips met, the kisses they shared were filled with lust, love, and satisfaction.

She moaned against his lips “Feed me baby, let me taste you.”

Harry groaned pressing kisses onto her face “Mm … swallow every drop ”

The sensual kisses continued for a few minutes more. Pulling away, Meghan settled herself onto her knees. Harry stroked his cock, the pre-cum dripping from the tip. He brought his pulsing phallus closer to her face. With one motion, his wife teasingly licked off the pre cum. Harry hissed at her attempt to tease. With a mouthful of spit Meghan began performing fellatio on her husband.

The Duke released a throaty groan letting him be engulfed by the warmth of her mouth. Hollowing her cheeks, Meghan bobbed her head in rhythm with her oral task. She moaned against his shaft, using her hands to massage his ass cheeks. Moving her right away, she stroked his spit covered shaft while she tea bagged him. Her tongue grazed over his testicles while she sucked on each one. 

“ SHIT !” Harry cursed loudly 

_I can just taste it_

_Cause you make it oh so sweet(so sweet)_

_Feedin’ my body and making me cream_

_It’s comin’ down so you know I’m ready, baby_

His hands held her hair while she continued her onslaught of pleasure. Returning to his mouth again she started to suck him off again. The sucks got deeper, and her head moved faster. The spit from her mouth made his penis slicker to the touch. Small beads of cum seeped through his tip, landing on her tongue. Meghan savored the taste of his cock in her mouth. She moved her lips towards the tip relishing in his salty flavor. 

“UHH!” 

Slightly raising her head, she looked up at her husband’s reddened face. He shivered at the sensations of his wife’s touches. His cock twitched aggressively in her mouth. He was  _close,_ just one more suck and his orgasm would unravel _._ Harry rocked his hips to meet her movements. Usually he’d hold off on cumming but he just couldn’t do it tonight. All of that pent up tension, the pleasure he was receiving, pushed him over the edge. 

 _There it was, that final suck that took it out of him._  

“  _OH_  !”

_As I bear the fruit for you in the garden_

_Feel the moist petals against your skin (taste me)_

Meghan took it all in, licking her lips, savoring every drop. 

_Give me all you got_

_I lick my lips cause I wanna taste every drop_

_Give me some_

Pulling himself out of her mouth, Harry had to sat on the mattress. The orgasm he just had left him in a daze. His infamous goofy smile, and blush tinted cheeks appeared on his face. Meghan, straddled him, stroking his beard tenderly. They locked lips again, Harry’s hips grinding against Meghan’s. She gasped when she felt his erection forming again. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she caressed his lovingly. The duke moaned at the taste of himself in her mouth. 

_Peaches and cream_

_Give that shuga’ sweet thing_

_Splash it and spread it around_

_Baby let your love rain down_

Giving Meghan one last kiss, Harry leaned close to his lover’s ear. 

“Can you bend over for me please ?” 

Perching herself onto the mattress, she places herself in a bending position. 

Harry chuckled “Not quite like that, I mean like how you do for yoga.” 

“Maybe I should try bending over in a different way then because I can hold myself up.” 

“As long as you’re comfortable it’ll work.” 

The duchess switched her position on the bed where she was holding herself up by her shoulders. Her legs were leaning in front of her. 

“Better ?” 

“That’s perfect !”   
  
Harry got onto his knees so he could position himself properly.   
  
“Funny how I never pictured I’d be sexing up a woman that’s a yoga enthusiast.”

“Mm … there’s a first time for everything.” 

Pausing, Harry remembered he had something he could use. 

“Hold on for a minute, I need to get something first.” 

Of course on cue, the familiar sucking of teeth emitted itself from Meghan’s mouth.   
  
“Please hurry, it’s 4:45 and if we don’t go to sleep soon we’ll be fucked for tomorrow.” 

Finding the vibrating cock ring in his sock drawer, he slid it onto himself, then opened the bottle of lubricant pouring some on the outside of Meghan’s opening, along with her clit.   
  
“Your wish is my command” he winked at her.   
  
Within seconds, Meghan felt herself being penetrated with something vibrating in her core.   
  
“OH FUCK!” 

Establishing a steady rhythm, Harry started to roll his hips while thrusting into her. This new position was perfect because he could easily pull up one of her legs over his shoulders or have her split her legs apart on both sides. Every thrust drove Meghan crazy. The stimulation from the vibrator, the way Harry hit her g-spot with precision. It was already making her legs feel like jello. Shit, she could feel herself leaking with every stroke. 

“Yes! Oh! Fuck me, just like that  _OH_!”   
  
Her eyes were tightly shut, her face turning a bright shade of read from blood rushing down. Her husband bit his lips to keep from laughing but her facial expressions were just priceless. He knew that buying the vibrating cock ring a few weeks ago was a valuable investment. Suppressing anymore signs of his cheeky amusement he used his positioning to his advantage, going deeper and moaning as well.   
  
 _Peaches and cream_

_Give that shuga’ sweet thing_

_Splash it and spread it around_

_Baby let your love rain down_

Rolling his hips, he once again hit the spot, his thumb circling her clit.   
  
She hissed, curses rolling off her tongue. Struggling to keep her balance, Harry held one of her legs. He continued grinding against her picking up the pace this time. His thrusts were harder, and more erratic than before.   
  
Meghan felt herself getting closer to her release, she shifted herself while he continued working himself inside of her. 

“OH MY GOD !!!”   
  
She came with a loud groan, not too far along Harry was trying to get there. Stopping him, she motioned for him to continue thrusting into her mouth. Harry removed the cock ring and tossed it over to his night stand. Meghan laid down on her back this time, sucking him off while he worked himself to his peak. 

He came with a loud grunt, leaking into his wife’s mouth. Completely spent, he laid next to her, kissing her hands.   
  
A comforting silence filled the room for a few minutes.   
  
They didn’t have the words to say at the time, but their eyes said it all.  
  
‘ I love you ‘ 

Breaking the silence, Meghan rolled over to kiss her husband. Their kiss was short, yet satisfying. She sprinkled kisses over his face then chuckled.   
  
“You know what would be great to eat right now ?”

“What, my love ?”   
  
“Peaches and Cream”   
  
Harry shook his head, closing his eyes so he could go to sleep. He didn’t even want to think about eating right now. Sometimes post-orgasm Meg was unpredictable and this was one of those nights. Kissing her forehead, he wished her goodnight.   
  
“Goodnight Love”   
  
“Goodnight Baby”   
  
 _Peaches and cream_

_Give that shuga’ sweet thing_

_Splash it and spread it around_

_Baby let your love rain down_  
  
\- Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Peaches and Cream is by the artist Montifah. The song is from her album


End file.
